Making Sense to It all
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Nagihiko's tired of being hated for such a childish reason. at least, if he can't stop being hated, he'd just have to make another reason- one that is not childish. he didn't expect if to backfire... misserably NagiXRima enjoy the result of boredom


_Love and hate in a wicked twist_

_both thread earth's solemn ground_

_blended to a hurting bliss_

_where reason's defeat is found_

_a paradox of kisses- tis where life is bound_

* * *

I don't own the shugo chara... a tragic reality i know many share

* * *

"Making sense to it all"

enjoy!

* * *

"I've had it!"

Nagihiko burst through the door of the guardian base and stumped his way towards the middle table, where an utterly shocked blonde little girl was arranging documents.

"Say what…"

Without warning the boy gently took Rima by the shoulder and raised her up. The queen was speechless, but after staring at his upset expression, she finally got a hold of the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her tiny voice filled with authority.

"Listen you- I understand you're Amu's best friend, and that you hate me for being the twin of her other best friend. But I think you're stubborn and spoiled character's getting out of hand."

Rima didn't realize that she was being pulled closer.

"People ask me why you hate me so much even though we're both in the guardian team. I tell them I have no idea, but of course that makes me look like a jerk. I mean, you hate me, and I appear too insensitive to know why. It's freakin ridiculous- for both of us. We look so incompetent letting our differences get over our tasks. So now…"

Nagihiko's face was flustered, his eyes were sparkling with anxiety, and his heart was beating fast.

"…I don't get what you're- HMP!!"

Nagihiko took the opportunity of her attempt to speak and firmly pressed her against him, firmly, and planted his lips on hers. Rima was shocked- but she didn't make any effort to escaped his grasp. The kiss was gentle, and lasting.

Nagihiko fought the urge to close his eyes, and escaping the questioning orbs of Rima. That, or further enjoy the moment, go figure.

After what seemed like forever, Nagihiko pulled away. Both 5th graders were panting- both were too shocked to speak- one for the guts he was able to muster, the other for the event she wasn't expecting.

But soon, Nagihiko's face became serious again.

"There! Now I really am a jerk, and you have a perfectly good reason to hate me!"

The girl's knees turned liquid when he gently let her go. She was caught by the chair where he made sure she'd fall.

Nagihiko walking out was the first thing Rima grew aware of. But before exiting the glass door..

"Better to ruin my reputation, than yours."

And he was out.

_Well, I did it, so now what…_

"…and that sums up our meeting for today- good job everyone… um, Fujisaki, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

_Oh man. Was I pacing out that obviously?_

"You'd been off the whole meeting. Is there something the matter?"

"There is…"

_Rima- oh great, I'm so busted. I bet she's about to say I molested her or something. Hmp…not like I can do anything to stop her. Guess I just have to pay for what I did… even though I did it for her._

"He did something really bad."

"Oh?"

_Please don't be surprise people._

"Really, he'd do that? What did you do, Nagi?"

"…well, I, um…"

"Actually Amu," _oh please continue, my cruel little blondie, _"he did it to a girl."

"No way!!"

"Did he really?" _oh I bet you're enjoying this, Tadase, with that twinkling eyes of yours._

"Yep! He did something to a girl, so the girl could hate him. He wanted to be hated, so he did it."

_My, what a clear description._

"Gosh, Nagi, I didn't know you could be like that."

"But wait Tadase, there's more to the story. Isn't there, Nagihiko?"

_Great! Now she's giving that sweet look. And- what the!? _

"Yeah, the girl hated him alright, but not so much on what he did…"

_Wait a sec… is that her toe tickling my foot? Goodness, that feels nice. _

"…but because he stop while the girl was enjoying it, and because he might not do it again. Indeed, that girl hates Nagihiko badly. Of course, that could change if he'll do it again."

_Hmm… maybe being a jerk ain't so bad after all._

* * *

The end...

Hahaha! RnR, it helps!

happy holidays people...


End file.
